Changing Hearts
by Starless-xx-Eyes
Summary: Not a XOver, but I had no category for it. Gerard scolds Mikey for his feelings towards another guy, but what happens when he feels the same way for someone? Frerard. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen, don't sue. :D**

**GERARD's P.O.V.**

I stared at the blank paper before me. I wanted to draw, to take my mind off of what I had just seen. After coming home from school, I had walked into the room I shared with Mikey to find him, well, entwined in someone's arms. Another _guy_ to be exact. It was just so foreign, so wrong, so...exciting? No. No no no. I am not gay. I am straight as an arrow. I've had girlfriends before, I look at Playboys for god's sake. I am fucking straight. What the hell am I thinking, of course I'm straight. I'm just shook up about what I just saw,

Needless to say, it was a shocker. Just thinking about it made me angry.

"_What the fuck?!" I screamed, ripping Mikey away. Mikey tried to stop me, but I nailed the kid right in the face. "What the HELL are you doing to my little brother?!" I threw him out of the room, and continued to beat on him. Finally we made it to the door. I tore it open, tossing the kid out as hard as I could._

"_GERARD, STOP!" Mikey shouted, trying to hurt me with his weak punches. I didn't care. I smashed a vase and watched the kid run from our house. Mikey took off after him, stumbling sobbing like a baby._

I know Mikey is going to be pissed, I know he'll want to say something to me, but I don't want to talk about it. I locked myself in my room, blasting the stereo and trying to distract myself. Every time I tried to sketch something the horrible image of Mikey and the other guy flashed into his mind.

"FUCK!" I shouted, tearing everything of my bed and practically breaking a lamp.

There was a thunderous pounding on the door, "GERARD! Open the fucking door! GERARD! We need to talk about what just happened! Damn it Gerard! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" it was Mikey.

"Go away Mikey. I don't want to talk about it. This is fucking weird! Go away. JUST GO!" I shouted, my throat throbbing in pain and tears forming in my eyes. I heard Mikey whimper and pound on the door once more, finally admitting defeat. I love my brother, but I didn't know if I can handle this. I had always thought Mikey was different from everyone else, but that's why I love him. We grew up best friends, we told each other everything. He's always been there for me, and I've been there for him. But for him to go and do that, well that was just _weird._

**MIKEY's P.O.V.**

"Damn it Gerard, what the hell's your problem?!" I cried sliding down against the wall. I didn't know he would freak out that bad. I had kept Jon a secret from him for 2 months, but I thought of all people he would understand. I was planning on telling him about it eventually, it was never supposed to happen like this. Tears gushed down my face as I thought of what to do. I needed to talk to Gerard, but he wouldn't open the door and look at my face, let alone talk to me.

I jumped up, remembering mom had a key to our room somewhere around here. I dug through every drawer in the house until I found it. Pressing my ear against the door, to see if Gerard was still ranting, I slowly unlocked the door and walked into the room.

His head snapped up immediately and he stared at me eyes full of confusion, fear, sadness, and anger. I made my way over to his bed, noticing the whole room was a disaster area.

"Gerard," I started, talking as softly as I could. "I am really upset about what just happened. I mean everything, not just you throwing out Jon, but you finding out about everything this way. I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry." I put my arm around him gently, trying to get him to look at me.

He pushed me arm away, and after several minutes he finally looked up, "Mikey. I love you, you know that, and I'm sorry that I hurt you by throwing him out but, that scared me. I never want to hurt you, but I'm so...confused. Why would you do that? You had girlfriends before! What happened to you?! Why can't you just be normal?"

Gerard's words cut deep and I started crying. I turned and wiped away the tears as quickly as I could. I know he didn't mean for it to come out like that, but I still wouldn't let him know how much that hurt. I stood up and walked over to my bed, turning around to face him.

"You know, I never asked to be like this. I never wanted to be different. I get pushed around enough as it is. Do you know how long I've fought this!? How many times I thought 'Why can't I just be normal?!' But I've accepted it Gerard. This is who I am. I love Jon. If you can't see past your fucking ignorance, then fuck you!" It was so hard to talk to Gerard like that. I always thought he would understand, that he would accept me for who I was. But here he was, being a close-minded ignorant ass. I collapsed into bed, pulling the covers high over my face, never wanting to see Gerard again.

The room was quiet for an hour. The only noise breaking the silence was my occasional sobs. Eventually I heard Gerard get up and leave. He's probably going to go get drunk like he always does when there's a problem. I thought he would understand, that he would accept me. But he was being the biggest fucking hypocrite on the planet. Everything he sings about, everything he says he believes, just went right down the drain.

_A/N: This is one of my first fanfics, please review it and tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen. don't sue. :D**

**GERARD's P.O.V.**

I paced around the living room, beer bottle in hand, muttering words under my breath. The entire coffee table was filled with empty bottles. Maybe I was overdoing it a little, but I had the right to. After seeing that, and having Mikey freak out on me.

I collapsed into a heap on the couch, spilling my drink all over myself. I tried helplessly to mop up the mess with a blanket, but failed. I finished my beer, tossing into the pile of bottles with a loud _clink_. Running my hand over my face, I felt drool and swear.

I needed to get out of this house. It was pretty late now, and I'm pretty drunk, but I decided I was going to take a drive. With one place in mind, I got in the car and peeled out of the driveway.

**MIKEY's P.O.V.**

After a couple hours I crawled out of bed to check on Gerard. Sometimes he just took it too far with his drinking. I walked into the living room to see empty bottles strewn about, and stains all over the couch from where they had spilt.

"Fucking idiot," I murmured, cleaning up after the brother who had practically killed me for being gay. I picked up all the sticky empty bottles and threw them in the trash. I knew Gerard was out at the bar, that's the only place he ever left the house for besides school. How he got drinks at his age, I've got no idea. Usually I would go get him, and try and convince him to come home, but not this time. Fuck him.

I slammed the door as I marched out of the house to try and find Jon again. I know he ran back home, but when I went last time he wouldn't answer the door. I cannot believe him. I actually have a good relationship after I come to terms with who I am, and he goes and fucks it up.

**GERARD's P.O.V.**

I slammed by mug onto the counter. I had just downed my third drink, not counting all the ones at the house. I was feeling pretty good. I sauntered over to some skinny blonde at the other end of the bar, who was definitely not my type.

"Heyy babehhh, how'sabout you and me have a good time?" I slurred, smiling sloppily. She scoffed in disgust and walked away. "Fine!" I shouted "I never wanted you anyway!" I toppled backwards into a barstool; unfortunately someone was already sitting there.

"Woahh man, watch out" said a familiar voice.

"Whathe fuck?" I got up turned around to see a kid around my age sitting at the bar. I thought I had seen him before, but I couldn't remember. "Oh, sorry. Myfault. I'm just gonna go over heerrreee." I said, crashing into the seat next to him.

Nobody spoke for about half an hour, and it was fucking annoying. The kid kept looking at me funny. Was he gay? Was he gay like my brother? Then a thought raced through my fuzzy mind. Was this kid I threw out earlier?! I gave him a good look, and came to the decision that it was not, but I wanted to make sure.

"AYE!" I said a little too loudly "Duyou know a kid named Mikey Way?!"

"Uh yeah, we have English together, why?" He said, clearly confused by my question.

"Nevermind." I spat. This kid went to my school. No wonder I thought he was familiar. Of course, I'm never really at school. Whatever. I noticed he was still looking at me when I got up to leave.

"Aye kid, whassur name?"

"Me, uh, I'm Frank. Frank Iero." He said nervously.

"Okkayy." With that, I wandered outside.

_A/N: Short chapter yes, but PLEASE PLEASE review. Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE**

**I changed Chapter 2, so go back and re-read it. Otherwise this will make no sense to you. :**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen, don't sue. :D**

**GERARD's P.O.V.**

I stumbled into my car, trying to get the keys in the ignition, but it just wasn't happening. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but I still couldn't get the damn keys in. I screamed and shook the steering wheel, like that would help. I slammed my hand down on the horn, hitting until my hand grew sore, causing people to stare. Finally hot tears escaped my eyes, and I heard someone tap on the window. It was Frank.

"Uhm, hi," he said as I struggled to roll down the window. I wiped my red puffy eyes, and saw eyeliner smear against my hands. _Fuck._

"What do you want?" I said, a little too gruffly.

"Uhm. I don't think you should really be driving. You had a lot to drink, and you're obviously upset."

"Where the hell do you come off?" I replied "Leave me alone" I try to roll up the window as fast as I could, but there was a hand in the way.

"Gimme your keys." Frank said, staring me down.

After several minutes of going back and forth about me being drunk, or me being okay to drive I finally admitted defeat and handed over my keys. I crawled into the passenger seat as Frank got in.

"Wait," I said "What about your car?"

"I walked." He answered quickly.

"Oh, whatever." I snuggled into the seat as he turned on the car and started to pull out. We didn't speak for several minutes, and sooner or later I fell asleep.

**FRANK's P.O.V.**

What was I doing? I didn't walk. My car was still back at the bar. I don't even know Gerard that well. All I've heard about him was from Mikey, and he basically just told me 'Hey, I have a brother named Gerard, that's him –points to Gerard-'. This was a stupid move.

"Fucking idiot." I murmured under my breath. I heard Gerard moving and looked over to see if he was awake. Nope. I knew I should be looking at the road, but he was just so adorable. He had eyeliner smudged underneath his eyes, and his mouth was open slightly, so every time he breathed, his hair would flutter up a little.

I had come to terms with my sexuality a couple years ago. I know I'm bisexual, and I'm fine with that. But I don't think Gerard is. I mean yeah, he wears tight pants and eyeliner, but that doesn't mean anything. I sighed and reluctantly turned my eyes back to the road. Shit. Where does he live?

I stopped at a red light, and leaned over to Gerard. I could feel his breath on me, and it sent a shiver down my spine. All I wanted to do was kiss him right there. But instead I shook his shoulder gently.

"Uhm. Gerard. Gerard. GERARD! Hi. Where do you live?" I asked him as he turned his head, not wanting to wake up. I laughed "Gerard, either you tell me where you live, or I take you back to my house" I said jokingly.

"Back to your house." He mumbled.

My heart skipped a beat. "What??"

"I hadda fight with Mikey. Don't wanna see him."

"Okay, if that's what you want…" Cars behind me honked their horns as the light turned green. I took off towards my house, thanking God my mom was away this weekend.

Twenty minutes later we were at my house and I was carrying a still-sleeping Gerard inside. I thought about where he would sleep. Certainly not in the bed with me, that would be weird. But I don't want to have to put him on the couch either. I ended up putting him in my bed, while I slept on the couch, thinking about what would happen tomorrow.

_A/N: Another short chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen, don't sue. :D**

**GERARD's P.O.V.**

I woke up to an unfamiliar smell, in an unfamiliar bed. What did I do last night? My eyes fluttered open and I looked around the room I was in. It reminded me of my room. There were posters and pictures taped all over the walls, and the whole place was a complete mess. I got out of the bed and flicked on the light, causing a sharp pain to course through my brain. Oh right, I got drunk.

The memories from last night came flooding in. Mikey was gay. I got drunk. Someone drove me back to their house. Who was it? Fred, Francis, no...Frank! That was it. I stumbled out of the bedroom and found myself face to face with the kid.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully, backing up.

"Uh, sure. Where am I, and what happened?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

He laughed, leading me into the kitchen. "You got drunk last night, and tried to drive home. I didn't want you to get into some kind of accident, because I know you're Mikey's brother, so I drove you home."

"Oh. Okay." I said plainly, accepting the coffee he offered.

It was silent for a while as we both drank our coffee. I looked around the kitchen, and the part of the living room that I could see from where I was sitting. There was a white guitar resting on the couch.

"So, uh, you play guitar?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Hah, yeah. I'm not that good though." He said, suddenly becoming shy and smiling as he lowered his head. God, his smile was fucking adorable. Wait, I did not just think that. I stared at him as he looked down at the table, biting his lip ring nervously.

I figured I should say something. "Nah, you're probably not that bad. I'd love to hear you play, but I should probably get home, Mikey might be worried about me...or not..." I trailed off. Now it was my turn to be embarrassed and look down at the table.

**FRANK's P.O.V.**

I looked up just and Gerard had lowered his head, shame written all over his face. Even then, he was gorgeous. The way he fiddled with his coffee mug, or how he occasionally flicked his jet black hair out of his eyes, made my heart melt.

"Uhm, did something happen between you and Mikey?" I asked, wondering why he was so upset.

"Uh..yeah. I guess. I, uh, kind of overreacted when I, uh, I found out Mikey is gay..."

I froze. Overreacted good, or overreacted bad? Oh no. "What, uhm, what happened?"

He looked up at me, his beautiful eyes tearing up. "I beat the shit out of his boyfriend, and screamed at him for a good twenty minutes. And then I just left him at the house and went to the bar."

My heart stopped, and my face fell. Gerard wasn't gay, or even close to it. He was the polar opposite of everything I had hoped he was. But still, he felt horrible about it, I could tell. I reached out and touched his hand, expecting him to pull away, but he didn't move.

"Gerard," I said "It's gonna be okay. If you just explain to Mikey that you feel bad about it, I'm sure he'll understand. Listen, I don't know the kid that well, but I do know that he loves you, and wouldn't want to lose you over something like this."

He looked directly into my eyes and it was pure torture. It was all I could do not to jump across that table and pummel him with kisses, and tell him everything would be okay.

"Thank you Frank. To care enough about Mikey to bring me home, and to tell me what to do."

He stood up and pulled me into a hug, whispering my ear "Thank you Frankie." I practically collapsed in his arms, but I stopped myself. I hugged him back gently, knowing this was all I'd be able to do, and I cherished the moment.

_A/N: dun dun dunnn! What will happened between Gerard and Frank? Will Mikey ever track down Jon? Give me some reviews, and you'll find out! 33_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen, don't sue. **

**GERARD's P.O.V.**

Frank is driving me home (how the hell he was going to get home was a mystery to me), thanks to the horror that is this hangover. It's been a couple hours since I woke up, but I must have gotten really got hammered last night. After Frank and I talked about my whole situation with Mikey he made me some breakfast and offered to drive me home. He is such a sweet kid, I'll have to look out for him at school when I actually decide to go.

At first there was a kind of awkward silence as he drove, nobody really said too much. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he put in some tape that was lying on the floor. My finger started tapping involuntarily, picking up the beat.

"Hey wait, I know this! It's the Misfits, right?" I asked, shocked to find someone else who listened to them. I didn't know anyone else besides Mikey who actually had a good taste in music.

His face brightened up, "Yeah! I love them!" he said, eyes sparkling with excitement. He smiled at me, which caused me to look down and blush violently. Oh my god. What did I just do? I looked at the road ahead, trying desperately not to look over at Frank. I failed horribly. I kept glancing at him, keeping my face hidden by this curtain known as my hair. I hope he didn't see me. I mean, I am NOT gay. I _can't_ be. So what if I think that he's got an absolutely adorable smile. So what if I just want to run my fingers through his shiny black hair. So what if I -- suddenly I noticed where we were at.

"Uhm, Frank...you're, uh, you're going in the wrong direction. My house is back that way" I said, pointing behind us.

His face flushed a bright pink as he laughed, "So you're telling me that I just drove half an hour in the wrong direction?!"

"Well, basically...yeah" We had a good laugh as he turned around in someone's driveway, and we began to drive the right way.

**FRANK's P.O.V.**

I hoped Gerard didn't notice every time I looked over at him. He was just so...so gorgeous. I loved the way he still had eyeliner smeared on his face, and that his long black hair was a complete mess, causing him to flick his head and clear the fringe from his face every so often.

I am so pathetic. He had told me where he lived and I knew exactly where it was, but I had _purposely_ gone in the wrong direction. I just wanted to spend a little more time with him. I know he's not gay and everything, but maybe I could just have him as a friend...a friend who I hopelessly fell for. Damn it Iero.

I mentally punched myself and I glanced over at him again. He was mouthing the words to the song that was playing and I giggled, immediately regretting it. His head snapped up and looked at me. My cheeks got hot, and I knew I probably looked like a tomato as I turned back to look at the road. I'm such an idiot, with my stupid little-girl giggle.

He shrugged it off, and pointed out his driveway. He was so sweet. I got out of the car and started to walk back to my house when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I was face to face with Gerard.

"Hey, uh, you wanna come in for a little bit? I, err, I don't really want to talk to Mikey right now." he said quietly, shuffling his feet. He was so cute when he was nervous.

I smiled brightly and agreed to go inside. He led me up the steps and opened the door. Gerard gasped and as soon as I walked in after him, I realized why.

_A/N: I love suspenseful endings. Sorry it took so long to update. I'll be quicker if you guys give more reviews. :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen, don't sue.**

**I write this because it is entertaining to me, if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. I don't care if some things are changed like the schools, and the way that they meet, it's FanFICTION.**

**Gerard's P.O.V.**

My heart dropped into my stomach when I looked into the living room. Mikey was sitting there with his boyfriend, Jerry, Jack, something like that. The kid was all black and blue from our brief meeting yesterday and he was clutching my little brother to his side looking like a frightened rabbit. Mikey's eyes widened at my entrance, but his face turned smug as his kissed his boyfriend on the cheek defiantly. My hands balled into tight fists and but before I could step forward I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around to find Frank standing there looking at me fiercely.

"Gerard," he whispered "maybe you should go to your room, calm down, think things over before you do anything you'll regret…again. Okay?"

I nodded tensely and led him to my room I shared with Mikey, slamming the door behind us.

"What the fuck, man?!" I shouted throwing anything I could get my hands on. "Don't I get any time to adjust to this?! I'm not trying to be an asshole, but this is ridiculous!"

I paced around the room, finally throwing myself onto the bed and covering my face with a pillow. I felt pressure at the foot of my bed and a warm hand rubbing my leg gently. Mmm, that felt nice. Wait…what the hell?! No.

"Gerard…are you okay?"

"Nmph, Em noph ophkay."

"Uhm…what?!"

I sighed heavily, removing the pillow from my face. "I said 'No, I'm not okay.'"

"Oh, sorry." Frank smiled sheepishly, a faint pink rising in his cheeks. "Gerard…it's gonna be alright. I know it doesn't seem like it and Mikey was just being an ass bringing that kid back here after everything that happened, but it's going to be okay. You guys love each other, you're brothers, that's all that matters. Brotherhood will last longer than any teenage crush."

I smiled and sat up, scooting closer to Frank. "Thanks man," I said, clapping his back a little too hard "I really appreciate you trying to cheer me up, especially since I don't really know you or anything."

**Frank's P.O.V.**

"No problem dude, I…like helping people out." No I don't. I like punishing myself by talking to gorgeous boys who will never, ever be interested in me.

My cheeks were burning red. I don't why. Maybe it was because Gerard touched my back or that he was sitting just a few inches from me…on his bed…in his room…in an empty house. I quickly stopped the thoughts of what I'd love to do with him in this room.

The door opened with a loud creak and I turned to see Mikey standing there, hand in hand with his boyfriend. Oh boy, this is awkward.

"Jon and I are going out. Just thought I'd tell you." Mikey said to Gerard tartly. "I didn't want you to get worried." He added, his face softening a bit.

"Err…okay. Have…uh…have fun?" Gerard mumbled, face towards the floor.

Mikey laughed. "By the way, uh, what's Frank doing here?"

"He, uh, helped me out with some stuff last night. Helped me think some things over." Gerard said quietly. I smiled gently at Mikey, trying to convey that I was sorry for what Gerard had done.

"Oh, alright. Well, see ya later." Mikey said closing the door.

I stole a glance at Gerard and saw him looking back at me. My cheeks grew even redder, something I thought impossible. I chewed my lip-ring nervously. "So, uh," I started "I guess I'll be going?"

"Uh…sure. I'll, uh, see you around sometime." He said, standing up at the same time I did. He punched my shoulder gently and showed me the way out of his house. I got outside and waved my goodbye as I started my long walk home.

_A/N: I have updated in a really really long time. Please review. I'm not even sure what I'm going to do now. The chapters are so short, but I don't have any ideas at the moment._


End file.
